Homecoming
by UnexplainablyMeg
Summary: Sequel to Runaway! Seth has to fight for his sanity. His imprint has been taken. No one can find her. This story is written from both Seth's and his imprint Lue's perspective. Discover the horrors Lue had been running from her entire life. Sitting on the edge of your seat as we discover if the two are fated to be together again. Or tragically separated forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the my Runaway story. Please read that one before you read this one! Trust me it will make so much more sense! If you have any questions please message me I love to talk about my stories! To my readers that have read Runaway thank you for being so supportive and inspiring me to continue with this story. As always. Please Review and Happy reading. **

Chapter 1

POV: Seth.

I left the main house and went out on patrol. It was hard to leave her tonight. Something in the bond was telling me to stick close. I shook my head. It is not a life or death situation. She is safe. Her parents would never let anything happen to her.

'Dude relax' Quil thought at me

'I know. You would think after a month of being imprinted I would be used to leaving' I told Quil.

He mentally empathized with me. I knew he still had trouble leaving Claire.

I fell into the familiar routine of running. Following the trails my pack mates had set throughout the day.

'You could always go run by her house again if you have a gut feeling' Jacob mentally told me 'the rest of us will understand'

'Thanks Jake.' I told him. I focused on the trail ahead of me. Feeling the pull to go back to her. Everytime before this has been a false alarm the imprint pulling us together. Never an emergency. I ignored my gut. She has parents who never sleep. If she needs anything they will be able to provide it for her. They will keep her safe. I will be able to protect her this way. By running through the forest making sure no unsavory types can get their hands on her.

I ran past Edward cottage. He was standing outside looking exhausted for a Vampire.

'You okay?' I mentally asked him

"Yeah. Renesmee was just being a bit more stubborn tonight. I love her to bits but that girl can sometimes be super demanding" Edward said.

'I get that.' I mentally said.

"How is Lue doing tonight?" Edward asked.

'Not sure. I felt the pull of the imprint. But, she seemed fine' I mentally filled him in. Showing him my thoughts.

"Interesting. I will get Rose and Emmett to check on her soon" Edward said

'Thanks. I don't want to seem like an overbearing imprint' I thought to him.

Edward laughed. "I do not think you will ever be considered overbearing. Even Rosalie thinks you are very respectful."

'Thanks' I mentally told him.

I turned listening to the collective mind of the pack. Someone had picked up on a vampire scent we did not know.

Turning back to edward 'you heard that?' I asked

"Yes. We will make sure both the girls are safe." Edward stated. He was pulling out his phone.

I ran away. Towards the scent. I needed to make sure that it was not stepping on our land. Putting Lue in danger. I found the beginning of the scent. This was not a full vampires scent. Confusion swiped through my body. We had discovered that half vampires existed less than a year ago. I only knew three. Understanding that those three are probably not the only ones that exist but still. Jarring to come across another halfs scent.

I was not the only one processing this discovery. I could feel Jake fully recoil back at the realization. Both of us needed to remind ourselves that we are not attacking our imprints. We are investigating an intruder to our lands.

Now that we knew what to search for we found their scent all over the range. It was hard running through the forest and realising that we had let what could be a hostile creature walk all over our lands. I panicked all I wanted to to was run back and make sure Lue was okay.

I felt a sense of panic through my imprint bond. I allowed myself to imagine that it is just the panic that comes with walking up and being moved by her parents. As long as she stays with them. She will be fine.

I followed my Alphas orders and chased the trail that lead north of the Cullen's Main house. The trail did not seem significantly stronger here than it had in any of the other packs trails. This halfling might have come across our scent gotten curious and ran away.

That is when I heard the Howl. An Alphas command to come to the Cullen's house. My heart was in my throat. I ran faster than I have ever before. Skidding when I made it into the Cullen's yard. Rosalie looked mad. It was only then that I realised the command was only for me to come in. Not for everyone. What was happening? We might be moving the girls to La Push for safety.

Where was Lue? I looked around starting to feel panicked. My body felt stressed ready to run, fight, protect. No one was speaking. The mind link had gone quiet. The rest of the pack was listening in too.

"We need everyone to search not only for the intruder. But, Also for Lue. She is missing" Jake ordered us.

My heart dropped. I ran out of the lawn. Nose to the ground. Listening to my imprint. Focusing on finding her. I felt Edward at my side.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to search the opposite direction that we take" Edward told me

I did not have enough energy to nod or react to him in any way. All my energy is currently focused on Lue.

We came across a meadow. My heart dropped. I could smell her blood.

Her blood coated the bear trap. My stomach rolled. I followed the trail of her blood until it vanished into a dead end.


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review

POV: Lue

I woke in pitch black. Laying on my stomach hands tied behind my back. The sound of water overwhelmed my senses. I could only hear the sound of the water splashing. I tried to move my legs. They are tied.

I turned my head. Neck strained. I had apparently been resting on that cheek for a while. Resting my other cheek on the floor I winced. It hurt so much. The cheek felt swollen and in pain from me resting my head on it. My neck needed the change. I put up with the pain. Rubbing my face against the floor I tried to figure out anything about my surroundings.

I gained two pieces of information. One that the surface I was laying on was burlap. I must still be in the sack. I felt the fibers penetrate my skin. The second thing I learned was that I was laying in a puddle. It was wet. I felt the water infiltrate my warmth, sending a chill through my body.

I let the tears fall. Mixing with the cold damp fabric. I cried thinking about how warm my bed was at home. The soft sheets surrounding me. When I woke in the middle of the night in tears I was held and comforted. I wanted my dads strong arms around me now. My moms fingers in my hair, her lips kissing me. Needing Seth to be near me. With him I would never feel cold. Leah and Embry's sleepovers. I forced myself to remember every moment of my perfect life.

My eyes drooped. I was getting too cold to stay awake. The water building slowly inside of my burlap sack. Every breath I took was laced with water. Tears fell out of my eyes in a stream.

I allowed myself to close my eyes and dream of home.

Light burst through my eyes adjusted fast. I forced them to focus. I needed as much information as possible. The only thing I could see was boots. Someone grabbed my wrist tying my legs to my wrist. My back screamed in pain. Water sprung to my eyes. I blinked it back. Now was not the time to show weakness.

Bodies are strewn across the floor of the boat. Human bodies drained of blood. I was lifted from the floor by the rope. My arms strained against the pull of the rope. I bit my bottom lip to hold back the scream that threatened to escape. I knew this game. I had played it for years. You show weakness you get punished.

I was carried up the steps to the top of the boat. The afternoon sun blinded my eyes. How long was I underground? Usually my eyes did not react this way to the sun. We crossed through a doorway. I was dropped on my knees.

The room they placed me in had a big desk in the center. I tried to roll my shoulders to stop the pain but they were immobilized. Again i bit on my bottom lip. The scream gathered in my chest.

Something hard cracked against my side. I tasted leather in my mouth. Breathing through the pain, stopping myself from expressing it. I was hit with the implement until I could smell my own blood seeping out of the injury. They had a good mark with the tool. Hitting me in the same spot multiple times. As I breathed I could feel the wound open and close. Inhale open, Exhale close. I heard the person drop the tool and walk out of the room.

I focused only on the desk. Watching the ice in a cup melt slowly shifting in the glass. The smell of my blood became less fresh. It started to clot, began smelling old. My thirst kicked up. I was so thirsty, I needed blood soon. I felt the ship moving beneath me. From this room I could hear more people moving around the ship. Slamming of doors and running of feet along the wood deck.

The loss of blood is making my brain go cloudy. I worked very hard to stay awake stay conscious. I needed to stay awake. Needed to keep my mind active.

Footsteps approached the door opening it. I forced my mind to stay awake. Take in all the information in front of me. The door opened. I felt the lick of the leather against my feet. I dug my fingers into my ankles to prevent me from crying out.

"Now you won't be able to run little bitch" a hard voice said after the 25 lash.

That voice was all the confirmation I needed. My brother sold me. He bagged me up hit me against a tree and sold me. These people will live to break me. Break not only my body. Also my spirit. My sense of self. These people will sell me again. I will be hunted. Or married off. I wonder if my brother told them I have powers.

I prayed that he did not. That would mean I would become and experiment to these people. They will force me to utilize my powers until I break. Then rent me out to men who want to expand their covens through children. I will be used and abused.

Unless I find out how to run. I will never see my family again unless I find a way to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Please Review.

Chapter 3:

POV: Seth

I searched for a three days straight.

Running up and down the coastline. Searching for her scent. Searching for her. My Alpha's set a schedule for searching. I did not listen. This is my imprint. She is out there and needs me. The bond was strong. The bond would lead me. The bond kept me going. I ignored the pack. Blocking them from my mind. They are a distraction. They tell me to rest, eat, sleep. These will not bring her home. These will leave her alone longer. I will not rest until she is home.

The soil beneath my feet is dry. Luckily it had not rained for the past three days. Her scent still left strong scent lines. I ran along them now. Finding the place that her scent drops off. I ran farther. I ran faster. Searching beyond the spot where her scent ends. I needed to find her. Needed to see her. Needed to hold her and never let her go.

'Seth it has been three days please come home' Leah begged.

'Leah I can't' I cried back. Exposing her to my pain and despair. The imprint bond told me to be there! I felt the need to go. Now she is gone. She need me. She is in pain. I feel her pain. I feel her fear. I feel her longing. I feel her thirst. I feel her hunger. I feel her need.

'Seth you are not helping anyone if you are dead on your feet' Sam stated.

'Come home' Quill added.

I ignored them running. Smelling. Searching. Hoping. Focusing.

The sun came up. The sky still not alight. Clouds covered the entire range. Threatening rain. No! It can't rain before we find her. If she is gone and the rain comes down her scent will disappear. I need her. Running faster. The others must have felt my desperation. They ran faster as well. No one wanted to tell me it was hopeless all knew exactly what I felt. They knew if they said that I would fall to pieces. I could not fall to pieces now. I needed to stay strong for her. Needed to stay in one piece until she was returned. Until she was rescued.

I scoured the entire scent trail. I could not figure out how her blood stopped after the bear trap. It only lead a little way then her scent disappears. What happened? Did a vampire drain her? No. I would know if a vampire drained her. I would feel it. The imprint bond is still strong. We are still connected.

The rain started to pour. I ran losing her scent. The drops of rain fell faster penetrating my fur. Cold drops chilled my skin. The rain fell until all I could smell was the dirt and undergrowth in the soil. Still I ran. My legs burned as I ran. Body needing rest. Soul needing her.

'Her scent is gone' Brady mentally spoke

I growled. He was not wrong but he did not understand.

'SETH COME HOME' Sam ordered.

The Alpha order pulled at my bones. Causing them to pull and strain against the direction I was traveling. What if she is behind this tree. My mind screamed at me to keep running. The Apha order was taking full effect over my body. Soul was still fighting. My front legs gave out first. Causing me to crash hard into the dirt. I felt my arm snap during the impact.

Getting up I ignored the pain. Running on the broken arm. Every step would cause a deeper break in the bone. Every step was one step farther away from home. Every step could lead me to Lue.

I forced myself to run faster. Run farther. Limping through the trees. Smelling for anything that had her scent. Anything that would lead me to her.

I felt them before I saw them. Cold hands reached for me. I was pinned to the earth. Forced to stop. Forced to accept the hopelessness of the situation.

A sharp prick in my side happened. I felt myself phase back into human form. My arm killed.

"Relax Seth. We have got you now" Edwards voice was the last thing I heard.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review.

Chapter 4:

POV: Seth.

I started to wake on a hospital bed. My arm felt like it was on fire. I felt cold fingers digging around my arm. FUCK. I could not run as a wolf with a fucked up arm. I needed to run. Needed to be able to find Lue.

I started to force myself to fully wake up.

"Seth the surgery on your arm is not done yet." Edwards voice told me. "We are going to put you back to sleep"

Cold traveled back up my arm. I could not resist. Sleep took me. All I could think about was her.

I dreamed of Lue. Her in my arms. Us walking on the beach. I focused all my energy on her.

"Seth?" Lue said. The dream I was having dissolved.

"Lue?" I thought. The scene shifted. We are standing in the middle of the forest. Lue was wearing a bright yellow dress. Her hair was clean hanging down her back. She looked so happy.

She ran up to me jumping into my arms. I held her. Kissed her hair. "I have missed you so much honey" I told her.

"I have missed you too. I am so sorry for leaving." She cried.

"Where have you gone? We found your blood." My voice cracked.

"I know. I did not see the bear trap. That is how they caught me" She told me. "How is everything back home?" She asked.

"Everyone is looking for you." I told her.

"You have not slept in a while" She accused.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I have been trying to reach you through your dreams. I can not do that if you are awake" Lue's eyes filled with tears.

"Wait this is not a dream?" I asked her.

"It is on your end. Not on mine." Lue said. "It comes with hearing the voices. I can access people through dreams."

"What voices?" I asked.

"I should have told you is just that the my parents would force me to use my powers. They would experiment on me. I was scared. I am so dumb I know you would not hurt me. Or force me to do anything. I should have told you." She cried.

"That is all in the past now" I hugged her closer. "Where are you?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I am on a ship."

"On a ship?" I asked.

"I think my brother sold me. But I do not know yet. Hopefully I find out soon" Lue said.

"Sold you! What actually happened?" I asked.

"I stepped on the bear trap. It slowed down my escape. Then my brother scooped me up into a bag and slammed me against a tree. I do not know how I got on the ship" She told me.

I hugged her closer. "Are you safe now?" I asked. She stayed quiet. Not answering my question. "Lue. Please tell me." I begged her.

"No." She said. That one simple word caused me more pain than anything else could have. "But I am smart. I know how to play these people. I just need to bide my time." She told me.

"What have they done to you?" I asked.

"Seth. I need you to stay in La Push." she said changing the topic "I can not be worried about you getting mixed up in all of this. It will be easier for me to get out and to you. Trust me. Make everyone stop searching. Please" Her voice gave away her desperation.

"I can not do that" I told her.

"Seth." She held my face "I need to know that you are safe."

"But you are not safe!" I demanded "I need to make sure you are safe"

"I will be able to get safer faster if you are not putting yourself in harms way." She told me.

"But" Seth said.

"No butts" Lue said "Also I need you to get on a regular sleep schedule. You do not realise how scared I was for the past three days. I thought" her voice choked off. "Seth. I can not worry about you." She cried.

"I am sorry. I did not know." I kissed her hair.

"Someone is coming." Lues eyes looked far away. "I love you. Tell my parents I miss them and will be home as soon as I can"

She held my face and kissed me on the lips. Before leaving me in blackness.

I slept a dreamless sleep.

"He should be waking up shortly" I heard Carlisle say.

I heard many people shift their weight in the room. Unlike the first time I did not want to wake up. I wanted to sleep. If I slept I could see her again.

"Seth open your eyes please" I heard my mother's voice.

I tried to hold off on opening my eyes. What if she tried to contact me now.

"Seth please" I heard the tears in Leah's voice.

Opening my eyes I saw my family standing around my bed. How did I make it back to La Push?

"Seth honey. You gave me quite a start" mom told me. Kissing my head.

"You look like complete shit" Leah told me. I could see the tears that went down her face.

"I am sorry" I told them both.

"I understand." Leah commented.

"I do not. You will do no one any good if you are dead on your feet." Mom lectured. "I will get you something to eat."

Mom left the room. Edward was standing at the door. Oh that's how I got back to La Push.

"Seth we are going to need to talk about what was happening in your mind during your surgery" Edward said.

I nodded. Leah left the room.

"Did you read all of it?" I asked him the moment we were alone.

"Yes. It was different than anything I have ever read in my entire life" Edward said.

"Do you think it was true? Or was it just a dream?" I asked him.

"I believe it was real. Each mind has its own tone. When I was reading your mind during that incident I could tell you where not the only one in your dream. Her tone was there too." Edward said.

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks. "I talked to her. It was real" I said.

Edward placed her hand on my shoulder. "We need to tell the others about this." he said.

"I agree." I told him. My lips pulled up into a smile when I finally realized I had talked to my girl. I talked to my missing girl. The imprint had told me she was alive but now I have a way to talk to her. The weight of unknown lifted off my shoulders a tiny bit. Only to come crashing back down when I felt the need to save her. I need to save her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

POV: Lue

Every waking moment I used to contact Seth. I opened my mind to my gift and everything that came with it. Through it I learned that there was at least ten of us alive. The bodies that I can see strewn along the ground. They must have been alive at some point. They are not fully human. All halflings, like me. What the hell did I get myself into.

After sitting in the upper room on my knees for a day I was moved back downstairs. I am now sitting in a small metal cage. The bars of which are burrowing themselves into my spine. The cage is too small to allow me to stretch out. It is so small in fact my knees are now permanently apart of my chest. At least it feels that way. I am lucky enough that my feet are able to go outside the bars a bit.

Looking around some of the others do not have that opportunity. Their feet too wide for the small luxury I had. The majority of them pretended to be sleeping. That or they where on the verge of death. I tried to take a deep breath, my knees pushed my ribs into my chest. The sharp pain caused me to double breath. I leaned my head against my cage. If only I could force Seth to fall asleep. I needed to tell him to stop looking. If these people learned about his kind they would hunt them. Exploit them.

I shook my head. I have to focus. Focus on him. I thought of his smell. Allowing myself to indulge on my memories of him. Seth please sleep soon. I need to make sure you are okay. What if after my brother hit me against the tree, they fought. I know I was utilizing a path that was not frequented often by the wolves but in the same sense I was still not far out from the house when I was captured. I tried contacting him again. Again he was not asleep.

I moved my foot. Feeling the hard slashes on the bottom rip open again. I closed my eyes. I was so thirsty. I could not allow myself to bleed out any more. Being half human that is a legitimate way for me to die. I could just bleed out. I felt my heartbeat speed up. Taking a deep breath my ribs strained against my knees. I let out a small gasp. Nothing that would have been audible from the upper floors of this hell ship.

"You are going to be okay" A voice said to my left. Looking over I saw a boy not much older than me. He had sandy blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His eyes made me think of Embry. I wanted to trust this man. Wanted to have a friend to go through this hell with. I closed my eyes silencing my weakness. I nodded at the man. "My name is Ryan but, my friends call me Rye" Rye told me.

"I'm Lue" I whispered. My voice was raw with disuse.

"What number are you?" Rye asked. I knew exactly what he was asking. He wanted to know how important I was in my family. How much training I received. We all received numbers based on birth and skill. I smiled not that I found this funny but that I would be in the basement of a ship like this with someone who has a number. Numbers often at least when I was apart of this world where reserved for special families. Ones that had the ability to produce offspring with talents. "I am number five in my family" he whispered.

"I am number two" I told him.

"Shit. You are pretty damn special aren't you?" He laughed. "What are you doing in a shit whole like this?"

"I am a runaway" I told him.

"Did you do it for love at least?" He smiled at me.

"Not originally. Originally I did it for me. Love just found me after a while." I whispered.

We both heard the medal doors open sunlight streamed in the dark space.

"Sleep" Rye whispered.

I pretended to sleep. Closing my eyes and keeping my breathing steady. The loud footfalls told me the individual entering the space wanted to be feared. We could all walk silently. The noise of footfalls was a way to intimidate. From the rattling I heard they have been successful in intimidating someone. I kept focused on my breathing. I pulled my feet back inside my cage. Knowing my status among these people I knew they would not hurt me. 'Unless they do not know who you are' a small voice sounded in the back of my mind.

I heard a cage open. Someone screamed. A dragging sound occurred against the blood soaked floor. "Please no" someone screamed. I wanted to open my eyes to see what was happening. Rye told me to sleep. I trusted him enough at the moment to keep my eyes shut. The room went black again as the door slammed.

Moments passed in the darkness. "You can open your eyes now" Rye said. His voice sounded sick.

Opening my eyes I saw why. The person who screamed their body had been dragged across the floor. Now they laid in a pile with the rest of the dead bodies. I could tell by the colouring of the body that it had been drained of blood. Oh My God. They are using us for food. I have seen it happen before but, before it had been under worse circumstances. I shook my head erasing the memory.

"Not the first time for you to see that either" Rye stated.

"No. I have lived through the hunt before." I told him.

"I think all of the upper families make their children do that" Rye laughed "it's sick."

"Agreed. I went vegetarian my first hunt and haven't looked back" I told him. I do not know why I am opening up to this man. For all I know he is my enemy. Right now though he is the enemy of my enemy and therefore my friend.

"I did the same thing. Living off ratts for the first month" He laughed. I joined in I had done the same thing. It was often the only thing you could eat on the run. At least it was when I was smaller. Rats fit in the palm of my hand. Now I could probably run with the majority of smaller animals. The thought of it made my throat burn. Thirst causing my body shudder.

"They feed us soon" He whispered. I just nodded. Knowing if I opened my mouth that I would cry out in hunger.

Closing my eyes I focused on Seth. Please Seth please sleep. I need to know you are alive. I tried others in my new family. The ones that had to sleep at least but my mind focused on Seth. I needed to speak to Seth. He would often break my concentration on the others. Thinking about Renesmee and thoughts of Seth would cause me to forget about her. Please sleep Seth.

Later. I do not know how much later. It could have been hours or days.

The hatch opened again. Sunlight poured in. The smell of fish filled the air.

"Dinner" Rye commented.

I looked at him side eyed confused. A human walked into the cellar. My heartbeat speed up. No. We. Do. Not. Eat. Humans. I yelled at myself. My mouth became wet longing for the taste of blood.

"Who is all alive?" the human asked.

I looked at them. No one answered. The human was average looking but they are dirty. Covered in bite marks. Someone's juicebox. Halfling females do not produce venom. So they are able to drink small amounts frequently from a human instead of draining them.

This human looked like they had been drained earlier today. Not enough to kill them obviously but enough that if any of us took a taste they would die. I wondered if they did this on purpose so they could tell if we took a taste. Probably I decided.

The human walked up to me. Reaching into the bag they held the handed me a fish. I took it. Holding the dead fish in my hands. Leaning back in the cage. I waited until the human had left before draining the fish of blood.

"Your going to hallucinate a little bit" Rye told me.

"What?" I asked.

"They drug us with the fish." He told me

"There is drug in the fish?" I laughed this was the funniest thing I've ever heard. I think he was right. I felt funny. Also Rye's face became Seths. Closing my eyes. I forced myself to fall asleep. Others in this hell hole started screaming.

My neck hurt when I woke up. I tried to stretch out, forgetting I was stuck in a cage for a brief moment. Jarred awake by the chill of the iron bars. Looking around I found that many of the people who had been around me are now gone. Where was everyone who was around me? I vaguely remember people screaming.

"You look confused" Rye's voice said.

"I am confused." I told him. Looking over his cage was now in front of me. No longer on my left side.

"After they drug us they use our sedated states to do some inventory." Rye's voice sounded discussed. I looked around trying to find what had discussed him. Finding many things that could be a possibility. Maybe it was the dead bodies, the rotting fish, vomit on the walls, the smell of stale blood. "They came through and killed the screamers. Before they killed them the mutilated them and abused them" Rye told me.

"How do you know? Did you not drink the fish?" I asked him.

"I did. Though I am immune to it. I do not know why. Sometimes I wish I was not. It would be a good escape to hallucinate for a while" Rye sounded whimsical. "Escape this hellish pit for a moment."

"I would not say I escaped the pit" I told him. The taste of the fish on my lips. It grossed me out. Making my stomach turn.

"You slept for a moment. That is escape. I have not felt comfortable enough to truly sleep in quite a long time." Rye's voice held a longing note.

"I can watch your back for a while if you would like to sleep" I told him.

"I am okay" Rye said. Focusing in the dark I could see the dark circles around his blue eyes. He looked worn more worn than I have seen a halfling since fleeing my parents.

"You need some strength or we will never make it out of this." I told him

"Who says we are making it out of this?" he questioned.

"I do." I told him. Hearing my own resolve in my voice. My fighting spirit coming out in my tone.

I could see the doubt in Rye's eyes. "I will stick with you then" Rye laughed. It was a cynical bitter laugh. He finished in a sigh he might be a tad hopeful. "You going to do your immense concentration thing?" Rye asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You get really still, your skin starts to shimmer, dreamlike" Rye said. "You go do that. I will be here watching out for you. I will warn you before anything happens."

"Seth?" I said. The dream I was having dissolved.

"Lue?" Seth thought. The scene shifted. We are standing in the middle of the forest. Seth was wearing a shirt and worn jeans. He had no shoes on. I had seen him like this so many times before.

I ran up to me jumping into his arms. He held me. I felt a kiss touch my hair. "I have missed you so much honey" he told me.I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I have missed you too. I am so sorry for leaving." I cried.

"Where have you gone? We found your blood." Seth's voice cracked.

"I know. I did not see the bear trap. That is how they caught me" I told him. "How is everything back home?" I asked. Enjoying this moment. His arms around me.

"Everyone is looking for you." He told me.

"You have not slept in a while" I accused. Feeling tears running down my cheeks.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I have been trying to reach you through your dreams. I can not do that if you are awake" My eyes are filled with tears.

"Wait this is not a dream?" Seth asked.

"It is on your end. Not on mine." I said. "It comes with hearing the voices. I can access people through dreams."

"What voices?" He asked.

"I should have told you is just that the my parents would force me to use my powers. They would experiment on me. I was scared. I am so dumb I know you would not hurt me. Or force me to do anything. I should have told you." I cried.

"That is all in the past now" Seth hugged me closer. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I told him. "I am on a ship."

"On a ship?" he asked. I felt his hands rub my back, comforting me.

"I think my brother sold me. But I do not know yet. Hopefully I find out soon" I said.

"Sold you! What actually happened?" He asked. I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I stepped on the bear trap. It slowed down my escape. Then my brother scooped me up into a bag and slammed me against a tree. I do not know how I got on the ship" I told him.

I pulled him closer. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. No matter how close I got to him now, nothing would feel close enough. "Are you safe now?" He asked. I stayed quiet. Not answering his question. "Lue. Please tell me." Seth begged.

"No." I said. That one simple word caused me more pain than anything else could have. "But I am smart. I know how to play these people. I just need to bide my time." I told him.

"What have they done to you?" he asked.

"You have about two minutes before the next check" I heard Ryes voice whisper.

"Seth. I need you to stay in La Push." I said changing the topic "I can not be worried about you getting mixed up in all of this. It will be easier for me to get out and to you. Trust me. Make everyone stop searching. Please" My voice gave away my desperation. I tried to speed up the conversation he needed to understand.

"I can not do that" he told me.

"Seth." I put my hands on either side of his face "I need to know that you are safe."

"But you are not safe!" he demanded "I need to make sure you are safe"

"I will be able to get safer faster if you are not putting yourself in harms way." I told him.

"But" Seth said.

"No butts" Lue said "Also I need you to get on a regular sleep schedule. You do not realise how scared I was for the past three days. I thought" her voice choked off. "Seth. I can not worry about you." I cried.

"I am sorry. I did not know." He kissed my hair.

"Someone is coming." I said. Trying to see what was in front of me. "I love you. Tell my parents I miss them and will be home as soon as I can" I told him.

He held my face and kissed me on the lips. I dropped the connection.

I focused my eyes on my hands. Crying. I felt myself losing my resolve. Wanting to go home wanting to be in his arms.

"Wipe your eyes. They love weakness." Rye told me in a rushed whisper.

I just finished wiping my eyes when the hatch opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

POV: Seth

Edward drove me to the main house. Much to my mother's dismay. I had waited until my mom thought I had eaten enough food to regain my strength. Promising her that I would not phase for at least the rest of today. She was probably right my arm did not feel secure yet. It probably would not be a good thing for me to phase and risk breaking the bone further or again.

The forest seemed to hold mysteries. How did she get past the patrol to be kidnapped? The thought had been nagging in the back of my mind. The pack had been patrolling that night her parents downstairs. We would not be in this mess if we did not let her slip through our defenses.

"Relax Seth. We know she is alive now. That is a good thing." Edward said as we turned onto the main houses driveway.

"I just can not help but blame myself" I admitted.

"We all do. Remember that when we have this conversation" Edward said.

I got out of the car. Alice put her around me hugging me tightly. We had bonded in the time that Bella was pregnant. It became a friendship when we would stay up sleepless nights looking over a map, attempting to find Jacob and Ness.

"We will find her" Alice whispered in my ear. She had to wrap her arms around my neck and hoist herself up to reach my ear. I simply nodded. Breaking our hug we both walked to the backyard.

All the vampires where in the backyard. Nessie ran up and hugged me. The tear stains on her face told me that she was having a hard time. I could tell from the scent of the shirt that she was wearing one of Lue's. The scent both strengthened and weakened me in the same moment. Nessie was missing my girl as much as I was. To her Lue was like a sister. Nessie raised her hand to my cheek, she tried to show me a vision but ended up in tears.

"I know darling. I miss her too" I whispered to Nessie. I wanted to go against was Lue told me to tell them. Wanting instead to insist that we stop all ship traffic around the world. For both Nessie and my sanity we needed to bring her home right now. Nessie cuddled into me.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was reading my thoughts. If he did not also know Lue's wishes could I present them now? I wondered. Edward nodded "you would do it for her" he whispered.

Looking around the small circle of friends I saw the Jasper had his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. She must not be dealing with Lue missing. For the first time ever she did not look collected. Her hair was a wind tossed mess. Under her eyes are no longer the feed healthy warm gold colour now black. The black followed under her eyes making her look tired.

"She does better when she is out looking" Edward said.

Emmett could not keep still. He was shifting his weight from on foot to the other constantly. Being around vampires for a while now I knew that it was comfortable for them to stay in one position for a long time. His shifting of weight must be his anxiety of the situation coming through. His eyes where a muddy gold.

"We have been able to convince him to eat as he runs" Edward whispered "Rosalie on the other hand. Not so much"

Bella held Rosalie's hand I could remember a time when this was reversed. Rosalie holding Bellas hand through her pregnancy. Comforting her when Jake and Nessie disappeared. To think they had not always been friends.

Nessie jumped down from my arms. Running head long to Jacob. He looked like he was holding back tears. Did he know something we didn't? He spent a lot of time with Lue before they all came back home.

Embry, Leah, Sam and Paul all sat on the ground. Not all the wolves had to be here. With the disappearance we have been increasing the numbers of wolves on patrol. The ones here chose to be here to voice their opinion or to listen to the others. Leah and Embry made sense to me. Once they voiced the desire to help raise Lue as their daughter. Sam made sense he was the main Alpha of the one pack. Paul was a wild card. I could not think of a time that Lue had a direct effect on his life. Maybe I was wrong though.

"Why are we all here!" Rosalie growled. "We should be out looking, searching. For." she took a deep breath. Emmett pulled her into his arms. She cried.

"We are here for that reason" Edward said. "She made contact with Seth yesterday during his surguy"

"What?" Emmett's voice cracked. I have never heard a vampires voice crack. The look on his face reminded me of the burning man that edward was during Bella's pregnancy. It pained me to look at him.

"Yesterday during surgery she contacted me through my dream" I told them all. My voice sounded raw.

"We are here to discuss a dream? I need to find my daughter." Rosalie pushed away from Emmett. Jasper grabbed her holding her from running into the woods. "We do not have time for this."

"It's not a dream Rosalie. She has the ability to communicate with people through their dreams. It is like her soul is their in the dreams of others." Edward said "I watched it all. She was talking to him. As real as the way I am talking to you now."

"What did she tell you?" Emmett asked.

"She wants us to stop looking for her." I said.

"Fuck that" Emmett growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Please Review.

Chapter 7

POV: Lue

I am craving blood to the point that I can not focus enough to try to communicate with Seth. Every time I thought of him I thought of his warmth. He gets that warm because of his blood. I shook my head. I do not want him for his blood. I want him because of his big heart. His big heart that pumps. Stopping that thought. I do not love Seth only because of his blood. I would give up blood for the rest of my life if I could be with Seth again.

I opened my mouth. It was so dry. Rye mocked me from his cage. He opened his mouth so dramatically. I giggled quietly. The hysterical emotion that is coming over me must be from my lack of substance. Ryan joined in his laugh was too high pitched to not be due to histarics. We are losing it.

I need to stand up. Need to let my body stretch out. I have no feeling in my legs or butt. Basically everything below my ribcage is numb. Leaning my back against the cage began to hurt. Feeling like my skin was becoming apart of the cage. If the cage opened my skin might stay on the bars. That is how tight this cage is. If I was not so dehydrated I would be tearing up right now.

"The next fish should be delivered soon" Rye said. His voice sounded thick he must also be dehydrated.

"I hope so" I told him.

Other halflings in the other cages started to scream. I flinched. The movement rammed my knee further into my rib. Fuck that hurt. Ryan and I tried to see who was screaming. Did they not realize what happens when you scream? They are going to die. Every halfing down here that has screamed has also been killed. They are killing the weak. Do not provoke them to prove your weakness.

The hatch opened. Two individuals came down. One halfling and one human. The halfling appeared to be a woman with really short red hair. The man was the same one who delivered us fish the last time they fed us. Seeing his dirty form made me thirsty. Hopefully this was not going to cause issues for me in the future. Will I see a dirty human and feel the need to drink blood?

The woman walked up to a cage that was on the wall behind Rye. I could see him tense slightly. On edge from not being able to see the interaction. I kept my eyes on her. She reached down and into the cage. Pulling out the halflings arm out of the cage. I felt my eyes go wide. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Rye tapped his foot so I made eye contact with him.

'Look at me' Rye mouthed.

I looked into his blue eyes. Using him to keep me sain. His blue eyes provided me with the comfort I needed to not lose my mind. We could both hear the sucking. As the woman drank the halfling empty of blood. Like they are a juicebox. The halflings body made an audible empty sound, they exhaled their last breath. Ryan did not take his eyes off me. If we had not allied before this, we were definitely allied now.

The woman walked around the cages. Ryan held my attention. She walked beside my cage and inhaled. She smelled my hair. Smacking her lips together. Ryan's face stayed strong and steady. She walked away from my cage. I kept the tension in my body. This woman does not know I was tense. If I would relax she would know. Then she would win.

Behind me I heard someone wimper. I widened my eyes at Rye. He nodded slightly. I heard her bite the person. The sound of the skin cracking open. My mouth watered with sticky dehydrated spit. Primal need rushed through my body. Ryan bit his bottom lip. I knew he was having the same need. I could see a circle of black around his blue eyes. If I focused hard enough I could see the blended colours between the stunning blue and hunger colour of the black.

Dam he was hungry. Halflings eyes do not typically change colour. The most change that we will get is this black circle around the eye. Although I had once seen a halfling starved to death. Their black eye circles had fused with their pupils. It took a really long time for them to get to that state though. Ryan and I had at least a month of starvation before we die that way.

The dirty man stood in the front of the room. Under the stream of light. If I focused on him I could see his pulse throb on his neck. I could hear Rye swallow.

The woman walked up to the man. Taking his wrist she drank deeply. Anger flashed through me. She had drained two halflings and still gets to drink from a human. The unfairness caused my blood to feel like it was on fire. Desire blazed through me. Closing my eyes I focused only on my breathing. I inhaled through my nose. The scent of blood made me open my eyes. The human layed bleeding out on the floor. One of the other halflings screamed with desire and longing.

The woman walked up to their cage and drained them. I could not take my eyes off the human bleeding out. She cut his carotid artery every few moments the blood would squirt out faster. The longing filled my body.

After she finished draining the other halfling. She walked up to the man who laid bleeding out on the floor. She bit over her cut. Sealing up the injury. The man woke up. I looked back at Rye. His eyes mirrored the desperation I felt in mine.

They left the hell pit that we are locked up in. Leaving us in darkness again.

No one spoke. Rye and I just looked at eachother. It felt like days had passed before the light flooded the space again. The smell of fish made me excited. The man who had been bleeding out earlier handed us fish. I could tell by his scent that he had been fed on more recently than the last time I saw him.

Taking the fish I waited until he left the space and it all went dark before draining it of the little blood inside. I ripped the scaled off the fish. Biting into the raw flesh. Needing food in my stomach.

"If I make it out of this. I will never eat another fish" I told Rye. I tried to swallow without gagging.

"You and me both" he said the disgust in his voice as he bit into the fish.

"I am trying to pretend it is chicken" I told him

"How is that going?" He asked.

"Not great. If it was chicken this chicken is so far past its best before date." I told him. Stomach turned as I took my last bite of the fishes flesh. Tossing the carcass onto the floor over by where the man's blood still soaked the floor. It made a splashing sound.

I started hallucinating. Something about mushrooms talking and deers asking me to eat them.

Water sprayed through my cage bars. I snapped out of my hallucinations. The glashure cold spraying the filth off my body. The man was spraying me down. Rye was already wet. I could see him shiver ever once in a while. The man sprayed me directly in the face. I held my breath, coughing violently when he moved the spray of water. Salt water. I could not drink this. If I did I would be more dehydrated. My eyes burned as the salt water infiltrated them.

He moved past me spraying the fish bones from the floor. After spraying every living halfling he seemed satisfied. Leaving us all damp and frozen. I felt myself shiver. Tying to force myself to stay still. Everything smelled of salt. This might be an improvement. I could no longer smell the old blood or decaying bodies.

Rye looked uncomfortable. "You going to do your shimmer thing?" he asked.

I tried. No connection "Nope. Its not working." I told him.

"Would you mind watching my back? I just want to try to get some sleep." Rye asked.

"Of course." I told him.

I watched Rye relax. His body go slack. Without the tension he looked younger. The water dripped from his blond hair. There was no way around the fact that Ryan was a beautiful man.

After what felt like a full day. Ryan woke up to the sound of the engine changing.

"Holly shit" Rye said.

"What?" I asked.

"We are stopping." Rye's eyes are wide. I felt the terror grip my stomach. We are stopping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

POV: Seth.

The argument on if we should go to search for her or not was intense. She was so important to the majority of people sitting in that circle. Each of us wanted to find her.

Jake loved her like a brother. He fought for us to find her more valunatly than most. I had seen inside his mind. He was hiding something from the rest of us. Something that Lue did not want us to know. If I had not imprint on Lue I might have wondered what caused him to feel so strongly about her. He was definitely hiding something.

When we spoke of letting her make her way back to us. Jake almost phased. That is how mad he became. I have not seen him lose control like that in quite a while. Definitely before he imprinted on Nessie.

I could not listen to the conversation. Words yelled across the small circle. I should be glad. At least Lue has so many people that are here to support her. Here to wait for her to come back so we can love her.

Rosalie was visibly upset. I think it was a mix of her daughter being taken, on top of that she was now on the same side as Jake. Those two never really got along. Now they looked at each other in alliance rather than in hate.

Emmett just had a string of curses coming out of his mouth. I learned a few in different languages as I listened to him. Bella covered Renesmee's ears, not wanting her to learn the new words.

"You do NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THEY DO!" Jake tried to keep his voice calm in the beginning. Failing as his words ended in a shout.

The entire circle went quiet. I had to stop my analyzation of the people around the circle. All of us looked at Jake.

"What are we missing? She has requested that we do not come and find her" Paul said. I think he was just the only one of us ballzy enough to ask Jake the question.

"They hurt her. Hunt her." Jakes eyes dampened as he spoke. "When we found her she was on the run. Her biological parents are not kind people."

"Who says she was taken by her biological parents?" Sam asked.

"Her brother took her." I spoke. My voice sounded dead. Renesmee jumped off her mother's lap and sat in mine. Hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. Wondering if she knew she was holding me together in this moment. If she was not in my arms I would be in a million pieces right now. Jasper left Rosalie's side. Coming to stand behind me. I felt his cold hand on my shoulder. The hole I felt in my chest filled. I focused on the lack of pain. Feeling like I could breath for the first time since she was taken from me. Yet, knowing the second Jaspers hand moves away I will not be able to breath again.

"We will wait until Seth communicates with her in another dream." Jealousy laced Emmett's voice.

"Then we will decide on if we should go find her." Rosalie added.

It pained me that no matter the decision I could not go find her. The imprint bond prevented me from doing anything that she did not want me to do. At least in regards to her. I could still go drink one to many beers with the pack or stay out later than expected. Basically I could still be a shitty boyfriend. Not that I wanted to be that. That thought has never crossed my mind. If she wanted me to never drink I would never drink. I wanted to be the best friend, boyfriend, husband I could be for her. Right now she asked that we do not follow her I will respect that wish. I will wait for her. When she comes back to me I will open my arms to her. No matter what happened I will love her.


	9. Chapter 9

Please Review.

Chapter 9

POV: Lue

The boat stopped and I panicked. All I wanted was to be calm not show fear. The boat had stopped this means that I could hypothetically be getting out of this shit hole. I scrunched myself tighter into my cage. The bars that felt constraining now felt comforting. I could hear mumbling of voices on the deck above. Rye looked at me when the hatch opened. His eyes are wide and I could hear his heartbeat speed up.

Panicked I stared at Rye I could feel the tears starting to come into my eyes. My breathing picked up. Double breathing taking over, I was losing my calm. Maybe I never attained calm in the first place. Panic was all I could see. My gift took over my vision. I could see everyones aura's. All of us in cages had a feeling of panic right now. Rye had less of the ominous gray colour I relate to fear and panic. The others still alive in this hell hole all had that gray covering their entire aura. Rye still had yellow specks of hope in his aura.

"We will be okay." Rye whispered "we will be okay" I did not know is he was telling me to comfort me or saying it to comfort himself. He repeated it over and over again. I began to feel calm the rhythm of his voice. He calmed me enough so that when the gas bomb was thrown into our hell cage I was not afraid. I was ready to fight.

The gas in the bomb made me start to get sleepy. The last thing I saw was was Rye's limp form against his cage. Accompanied by the sound of heels walking down the stairs. My mind thought of Seth and how much I loved him as I lost consciousness.

I woke in a bed. The covers pulled up to my chin. I tried to move my hands but I could not. Moving my hands a little before a strap around my wrist pulled them back into place at my side. I could not move my legs in the slightest. Feeling two tight straps holding them down. One strap around my thigh the other around my ankle. I opened my eyes. Trying to not draw attention to the fact that I am awake. Looking around I saw another girl strapped in a different bed. She had a strap around her chest. I took a deep breath and found that I had one placed across my chest as well. The other girl did not have any covers on. She was simply wearing a set of what appeared to be hospital scrubs. Why did they give me a blanket?

I focused on Seth. Taking this moment of calm to check and see if he is sleeping. After the third attempt at a connection I stopped trying. I stared at the ceiling. It was the classic white hospital ceiling tiles. I waited. Knowing that if I tried to escape I would be asking for death.

I heard the ripping of straps. Keeping my face looking up at the ceiling I eyed the girl in the other bed. She had gotten her hands free. I was shocked speechless. She took off her other straps within moments. I took a deep breath she was dumb. Must be her first time in a place like this. I wanted to warn her. To get her straps back on. The shock started to wear off.

When the figures entered the room. I directed my eyes back to the ceiling. The fact that she had not made any loud noise and yet, the figures still came into the room meant one thing cameras. So it would seem like I was trying to trick them if I closed my eyes now. I did not look at the girl. She was screaming "I am not an athlete. Leave me out of this. You are sending me to die. I have no gifts to help me". Her screams got cut off I heard them ripping her apart. The smell of blood tinged the air.

I worked hard to keep my breathing even. As long as that stayed normal I will be able to maintain a steady heartbeat. I listened as they bagged her body. I heard each piece fall into the plastic bag. One figure left the room carrying the girls dismembered body. I felt the cold touch of fear. They killed her so fast. She had no opportunity to run or fight. I can not die here. I need to see Seth's beautiful face again before I die.

"We need to sanitise the area." A woman said. I did not turn my head to see which figure spoke.

I smelled an intense sanitizing scent. It burned my nose. Completely covered the scent of the blood. The cleaner fumes began to burn my eyes. I blinked trying to clear the product out from my eyes. The last thing I needed was to be blinded going into the next step. After a moment the figures left me alone in the room again. I layed there smelling nothing but chemicals. And focused on Seth.

The next time people entered the room I stared straight up at the ceiling again. Not wanting to make eye contact or seem like I was plotting. I felt my ankle straps come loose. I rolled my ankle reflexively, this was the first time I have had a free ankle in a very long time.

"Fells nice doesn't it" a male voice said. I stopped moving my ankles. I did not want that to be a show of weakness. "Relax. I am not going to punish you. You are safe with me. It does me no good to have you killed." He commented. Walking up to my face I could see he is a full vampire. Unlike my family he obviously drank human blood. I tried my best to keep my face expressionless. He had blood red eyes, with platinum blond hair. "My name is Alo and I am hear to prepare you for the Hunt."

He pulled back my blanket so he could undo the rest of my straps. He carefully undid my thighs, hips, and chest straps. "Please do not do anything stupid. I am going to undo your wrist straps" Alo told me. I simply nodded. He let my wrist straps. The first thing I did was rub the skin that the straps had been covered with. The skin that the straps had covers was a bit raw. I must have been pulling at the straps in my sleep.

Alo held his hands out to me I grasped them. Why did I feel so weak right now? I actually needed Alo's hand to sit up. I shook my head trying to shake off the weak feeling.

"Was that your first time getting gassed?" Alo asked.

"First time that I remember" I told him.

"Yeah it not only puts you to sleep but it also wipes your physical strength" Alo informed me. He looked concerned. "I would offer you a drink but your stomach might not be settled yet"

Like on que I could feel my stomach role. "I think you are right about that" I told him.

"What is going to happen now is we are going to get you cleaned up" Alo said. Scrunching his nose "Not to be offensive but you kinda smell."

"Well I have been eating dead fish so that makes sense." I told him.

"Showers are over there." Alo told me and pointed to the corner of the room. "When you feel ready to stand feel free to head over there and take a shower."

I stood up quickly possibly too quickly. Alo caught me before I hit the floor. "Thanks" I told him.

"No problem" Alo said. He walked by my side to the shower. Ready to catch me if I needed it. "I will have a change of clothing ready for you when you come out. Take your time though." Alo smiled leaving me in the shower room.

I stripped off the hospital scrubs. This was the first time I had focused on my physical cleanliness. A thick layer of grime covered my entire body. I put shampoo in my already greece wet hair the bubbled that came away on my hand are black. I turned the shower on full blast and stepped unter the warm water. The water turned black when it touched my skin. After my third full scrub down I finally felt clean. Rinsing under the water I let my mind wander to Seth and how much I love him.


	10. Chapter 10

Please Review.

Chapter 10

POV: Lue

Leaving the shower I wrapped myself in a towel. I had not realised how much I smelled until now. The scent of lavender and rose on my skin made me think of mom. She always smelled so good. Often mom would smell of flowers. I choked back the sob that threatened to come out. This was not the moment for me to show weakness. This is the time for me to show strength.

Swallowing back my emotions I walked out to Alo. He was standing beside the bed I had just gotten up from. Hearing my steps he turned to look at me. I was carrying my clothing in my one hand. Holding out a plastic bag Alo quickly bagged my clothing. He placed the bagged clothing on the bed.

"I have a practice outfit for you." Alo said. Waking to the closet. He pulled out a full body suit it looked to be made of a light catching material. It made the black fabric glittered catching the light regardless of the dark fabric colour.

Alo helped me into the suit. I stepped into the legs that he held for me. Slipping my feet into the fabric that surrounded my foot. I had not been in an outfit that covered my feet since my footie pajamas when I was really young. The leg fabric came up and hugged my legs like another layer of skin. My arms slid in the skin tight sleeves. Turning around Alo zipped up the tight fabric. It hugged my body all over. Showing every asset I did not have yet.

Alo gave me a moment to admire the skin tight outfit in the mirror. If it was possible I think it made my chest look flatter. I looked at my hips they at least gave me a bit of a figure. I have to give this suit credit though it did give me a cute butt. Every turn I made the fabric would shimmer. I was hesitant taking a step in the suit. It was so tight, I thought it would rip if I moved to fast or stretched to far.

"Try a squat" Alo told me.

"Your crazy. It will rip. This suit is so skin tight." I told Alo.

"Please some trust" Alo commented.

I decided that there was no reason to argue him. All I needed to do was squat to prove my point. Bending my knees I slowly sunk my hips to the floor. Feeling the fabric pull as I lowered into the position. Reaching a deep squat I looked behind me in the mirror. The fabric did not rip. On the contrary it stretched with my body. How the heck is this fabric not sheer.

"Its a special blend for training" Alo said.

I got out of my squat and did it again faster. Trying to see if the fabric was going to react different to a fast squat. Nope it kept me completely covered. When I get out of this place, I might need to take this suit with me. It might make my hunting trips a little bit more convenient.

Alo pulled me out of my squat test. He guided me out of the room and down the long corridors. We passed glass windows. Behind each one was a room identical to the one I had just left. They all had another person strapped to the bed old clothing bag left on the empty matrise. I felt a pang in my heart when I remembered my clothing sitting on my bed. It was not anything that I desperately loved. I had a lot of clothes like that in my closet back home.

Those cloths where the last thing physically tieing me to my family. My heart hurt like I was walking away from them again. Now I was walking away from the last piece of them that I carried with me. I felt my heart physically drop as I walked farther away from the clothing.

I was pulled out of my reflective state by Alo stopping in front of me. The room we stopped at was labeled testing center. I felt anxiety in my chest. I had no idea what was behind this metal door. Alo stroked my hand as we waited. He did not talk to me. This was good. If he tried to comfort me I would have broken down. Needing to be allowed to sit with my anxiety allowed me to prepare for when that door opened.

I stood there for what felt like an hour. Before the door opened.

Alo walked through it first. I followed a second behind. The room was huge. It had a pool, icerink, dance floor, gymnastic matt, gym floor, and field. I gawked at the space before me. I was so focused on how they got all the different sport environments in the same room. I totally missed the woman in a short yellow dress standing in the middle of the room. Her dark skin complemented the bright colour. Her hair was blue. How did I miss her? Her hair is blue.

She walked up to Alo and they shook hands. Turning to me she said "Hello Number 2. My name is Valery and I am here to make you a competitor." Valery told me.

Valery made me swim, skate, run, and dance. I was exhausted by the end of the dance. The food in my system had only been replenished on the boat. The sensation of nausea rolled over me, as I remember the taste and smell of the fish. I jumped into the pool. Submerging myself under the chlorinated water. Using the shock of the water to get over the feeling that I need to vomit. Hard hands grabbed me and pulled me out of the water.

I was slammed hard on the concrete of the pool deck. The air I had been holding in my lungs flooded out in a rush. I gasped for air.

"Thank you gentlemen that will be enough" Alo said. It sounded like his voice was in a tube.

I caught my breath. The room was still spinning. Fuck my head hit the concrete hard. No one spoke as I recovered. Both Alo and Valery gave me my space to allow myself to feel better. Once I thought I could move without vomiting I sat up.

Alo walked over slowly with a cloth. He placed the cold cloth on my neck. My nausea almost completely vanished with the cold cloth. I looked around and saw Valery staring at her watch. She looked to be in deep contemplation.

"32 seconds" Valery proclaimed. Alo nodded. This must have meant something to them. My head still hurt too much to make much sense of it.

"You think you can stand?" Alo asked me. I nodded.

He helped me to my feet. The room only tried to turn upside down once during the movement. Alo kept a hand on the small of my back to make sure that I would stay on my feet. Looking at Alo and Valery neither of them had wet hands or clothing. You would think that if they pulled me out of the water they would be slightly wet.

"Lets go discuss your options in your room. Shall we?" Valery said as she walked towards an elevator.

I was confused. Just coming from a room on this floor obviously to get back to it would not require and elevator. Alo must have seen my confusion because he rubbed my back lightly as we walked to the elevator.

It was like stepping into a blackhole. The only light in the elevator came from a single dim light bulb. We started heading up. I looked around at the glossy black walls they seemed almost like glass.

The elevator opened and Alo and Valery guided me out. We walked quickly to the end of a long ornately decorated hallway. Stopping at a large white door at the end. Valery opened it without hesitation. Walking with confidence to the small sitting area inside the room. It held two chairs and a couch. Alo and Valery sat on either chair and I sat on the couch.

Valery tapped her watch. I heard a slight beeping then a door opened along wall behind Alo.

"She is done with her testing then?" Rye emerged from the room "Now we just need to pick a sport." He winked at me.

My jaw dropped.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note. Sorry everyone my life got super busy and I had thought I posted this chapter a week ago. Apparently I did not. Again Sorry. Happy Reading!

Please Review.

Chapter 11

POV: Seth

It has been two weeks.

I remember running up to Rosalie and Emmett telling them that Lue can come and talk to me when I am sleeping. I have never seen vampires more upset that they lacked the ability to sleep before. It was to the point that Emmett being as stubborn as he is tried to sleep. For a week straight he laid on his bed and 'slept'. Renesmee would giggle at him because he would become bored and start snoring. He called it method acting. Claiming the more he mimicked sleep the more likely sleep will occur.

Rosalie did not share his excitement for sleep experiments. Instead she was currently contacting every sea port for the possibility that someone will know something about a ship coming into port full of children. With every phone call her desperation for me to make contact with Lue increased.

I have not slept at my own house for the past two weeks. Instead I would sleep at the Cullens main house so that I could relay messages from Lue. It has been a frustrating two weeks for all of us. Emmett would stop his method sleeping when I would wake up. Rosalie runs into the room demanding to know if I had any information from her.

For the past two week I have not been able to connect with Lue. Maybe it is better to say that she is unable to connect with me. Either way I would wake in a mix of panic and disappointment every morning for the past 14 days. The only thing I could tell them is that I knew their daughter was alive. The bond at least told me that much.

The bond allowed her intense emotions to flood through to me. This has been a disorienting experience for me. I am running on patrol with Embry and Leah. I am running through the mountains with them. Making sure the hunting path was clear before Ness went out to hunt. It made Jake feel better if we ran the route first. I could not fault him on his logic. I would probably feel better if we checked the hunting grounds before Lue went out, if she was here.

I began to feel a tang of anxiety bubbling up. It felt like it was tingling through my feet. I ran faster head down, focusing on everything around me.

'Do you sense something?' Leah asked.

'I don't know I just feel like something is going to happen' I told her.

Feeling the anxiety turn to anticipation in my system. Adrenalyn started to gather in my veins. I ran faster. I had never been one of the faster wolves in the pack. Leah and Jake always battled for that title. It had never bothered me in the past. Now however I ran faster than I had ever ran before. Pushing myself faster. The adrenaline caused both Leah and Embry to speed up their runs as well. Neither one of them could keep up to me. If they got close I would run faster. Farther. Tuning them both out of my mind. Letting my emotions take full control.

I heard Embry's howl. Not listening to them I pushed myself farther. I noticed when others joined my mind. Ignoring them as well. I felt the pull to the water. I needed to swim my emotions pulling me to the water.

'Seth Stop' Leah yelled.

Ignoring her I ran to the water. Leaving the mountains behind I ran. Knowing exactly where I needed to go to get to Lue. I could sense her in this moment. If I followed this feeling I would find her. I would be able to bring her home.

Before my paws could touch the water and alpha order was made. 'Seth report back to the Cullens main house now.' Jake ordered.

I pushed myself further closer to the water. Feeling my front paws buckle face planting in the sand. I was so close. So close to getting to her. It was like a fence was stopping me from moving forward. My body moved without my permission. Turning me back to the Cullen's house.

My anticipation and anxiety lessened as a new emotion took control. I could not label it at first. It was not an emotion I had personally felt in a while. Not since I was a child and playing in a soccer game. It was an emotion that I could only describe as a mix of surprise and euphoria.

I ran unthinking back to the Cullens house. Jake and Edward met me in the driveway. I was still focused on the emotion that I was feeling but could not place as mine. It had shifted slightly allowing a shade of disbelief to join the accompanying emotions.

I did not want to phase out of wolf form. What if that meant that I would lose this unexplained emotion. I needed to understand what I was feeling.

"Jasper." Edward called. I could slightly focus on what was happening around me. Emmett had taken a break from "sleeping" to join Edward, Jake and now Jasper in the driveway.

"What's going on?" Emmett looked concerned. Over the past week we had become closer due to the mutual sorrow we felt about Lue being gone. He had used making me food as an excuse when he did not want to continue practicing his sleeping. I could tell his concerned look was not a facade. He was truly concerned about what was happening with me.

"What emotions is he experiencing right now?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Confusion and determination are the two most prominent" Jasper told him confusion lacing his voice.

"Anything else?" Edward asked.

"No?" Jasper sounded more confused as he spoke.

'Am I going crazy?' I thought asked Edward.

"No. I think you are experiencing Lues emotions. I can sense them in your thoughts." Edward told me. His voice sounded very concerned for me. I did not understand why. I had an ecstatic feeling come over me. I embraced the feelings that she was sending through the bond to me. I was able to feel her. This is huge. I let her emotions wash over me. Focusing on them and nothing else. Ignoring the talk that was happening between the people around me.

The emotions shifted. They changed from ones of performance and happiness to one laced with a metallic taste of fear. I felt that fear and took it to heart. My emotions changed from one of awe to one of desperation. I needed to help her. She did not feel safe. Her emotions started to fade. I panicked. She needed me to help her feel safe. She needed me to get with her. The connection faded to a distant static feeling. I could feel that she was still alive but that is it. I could not feel her more than the distant imprint heart beat.

I broke down. Jake pulled me into the trees and helped me phase out of my wolf form. Edward brought out an outfit that consisted of . I quickly got dressed. Jake assisted me to sit on the porch floor. I could not bring myself to enter the house. The house that was the last place I had saw Lue. I loved her so much. I could not live with myself staying here knowing that she was unsafe in an unknown location. I really needed to connect with her in a dream.

The others all entered the house. All except Emmett. He sat next to me on the ground of the porch. I let the tears fall out of my eyes and fall down my cheeks. I had not let myself truly cry since she had been taken. Not allowing myself to feel the emotions that I associated with her leaving.

I felt Emmetts icy cold arm wrap around my shoulders. He hugged me to his side. Letting me have my cry. Rosalie drove up to the house an hour later. Bella and Ness in the car with her. Rosalie ran up she kneeled before me. Slowly she took her hand and wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen from my eyes. She kissed me on the forehead.

"We will find her" Rosalie said. I do not know if she was saying that for me, for herself, or because all of us needed to hear it.

We sat like that until my tears dried.


	12. Chapter 12

Please Review!

Chapter 12

POV: Lue

I have not been able to make contact with Seth for the past two weeks. Between physical training and lack of alone time I had not found an opportunity to connect with him. The times that I did I could tell his mind was awake so I could not talk to him.

I thought about this as I ate my bowl of protein oatmeal. It was the greatest form of oatmeal. Instead of a sugary sweet mix with the oats they decided to make it taste of unflavoured protein powder. This was the same breakfast I was handed every morning. It made me wish Uncle Edward would make his amazing pancakes. I am at the point that I would take them with syrup if I could just have some actual breakfast.

"You look so down cupcake" Rye nudged me as he sat beside me. Reaching across the table he grabbed his breakfast oatmeal.

"I am forgetting what real food tastes like" I admitted to him. Spooning another bite of this paste into my mouth.

"What are you craving? Bacon, sausage, waffles?" Rye asked. He groaned as he took a bite of the food.

"Pancakes." I told him.

"With syrup. Yum!" Rye said closing his eyes.

"No syrup." I told him. Taking another bite of the gruell.

"You are truly a little monster." Rye said.

We stopped talking. Shoveling the bowl of grossness into our mouths. We had found after the first week the faster you eat it the better it was. Not that it was immensely better. It still stuck to the back of my throat and refused to go down. I am fairly sure that this is made of cement mix.

"You ready to work on the routine today?" Rye asked. He grabbed the water pitcher off the table and started drinking the water out of it. When he had finished gulping half the pitcher down he handed it to me. "You need to make that" Rye pointed to my empty bowl "watery in your stomach. Or else, well you know" Rye warned.

I listened to his warning chugging down the rest of the water remaining in the pitcher.

"I am not ready for today" I told Rye. He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I got up from the table. Leaving Rye to finish his oatmeal. This was one of the only times that I actually get some privacy. Walking into the prison cell like room I shared with Rye. I pulled myself onto my top bunk.

Sitting cross legged, I focused on Seth. I needed to talk to him. Feeling him through our bond, bringing my soul closer to him.

The scene in my mind changed. We stood on a white sand beach. His back was to me. Seth's shoulders slumped forward. He did not look like my happy sunshine that I had associated with him.

"Seth?" I questioned.

He turned slowly. I saw the tears in his eyes. The desperation on his face made my heart hurt.

"Lue?" He questioned.

"Its me" I squeezed out. My throat was beginning to close due to the increase in emotions I was feeling.

Seth ran to me. He picked me up in his arms holding me to his chest. I felt his fingers in my hair. His heart beat faster.

"Oh girly am I happy to see you" Seth told me.

I could not find my words I pulled him closer. Needing to be held tighter in his arms. Over the past two weeks I had felt almost a painful separation from Seth.

"Where are you?" Seth begged. I could hear the pain in his voice. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

"I do not know." I cried. "I have a plan to be able to come home."

"What do you have to do? How can I help?" the desperation in Seth's voice was palpable.

"You can not help me with this." I said. Feeling his tears falling on my neck. Each drop cemented my feelings that I needed to be with him.

"What are you doing?" Seth asked.

"It is going to sound ridiculous" I spoke into his neck. It allowed me to breath in his scent. I winsed. It was not the right scent, just a memory of what he smells like. I felt my heart drop as I longed to be in his arms out of dreamland.

"I turn into a wolf. I am good with the ridiculous" the normal happiness in Seth's voice relaxed the tension from my body.

"I have to win for my freedom. The people who took me only want the best to survive. If I win the competition I will be allowed to leave" I whispered. The lower I said it the less fear the words would be allowed to scare me.

"What are you competing in?" Seth whispered. He is running his fingers through my hair. It distracted me from the truth of this meeting. Almost allowing me to feel that I was in his arms in real life.

"My partner Rye and I have to score perfect in figure skating." I told Seth.

"Figure skating?" Seth questioned.

"Rye wanted to skate or swim. I had an interesting experience during my first swim here. Now the idea of swimming makes my head hurt." I told him.

"Can you do it?" Seth asked.

"I think so." I told him

"Please try to find out where you are." Seth begged me.

"I will." I told Seth. I could taste the tinge of a lie on my lips. I wanted to be confident and tell him that the second I find out my location I would tell him. I wanted him to come and save me. Though I also liked that he is currently safe in Forks. So I might not tell him when I find out.

"Hey are you ready for practice?" I heard the knock at my door as Rye called in.

"Seth I have to go." I told him.

Bringing his lips to mine I held the kiss as our connection faded away.


	13. Chapter 13

Please Review.

Chapter 13

POV: Lue

Everything started developing a pattern. I would wake to the sounds of screaming. Fighting with the voices in my head. I needed them to warn me but not like this. I would wake before the lights in the room would turn on. Before Rye moved on the bottom bunk.

I was sore. Always sore from training the day before. Pounding headache from lack of blood. The screaming would become a part of my waking mind. In the background. Pretending to still be asleep I would watch the man with the weapon walk across the highway. The screaming spirits would follow him. I never saw his face but he had killed more than his share of souls. Taken them out of the world.

Once he left I would be rattled. Unable to find sleep again. I would focus on Seth. Some Days he was asleep enough for me to connect with others he was not.

Now I focused on him, on his essence on his mind. A connection struck.

We stood on a beach. One that is covered in light white sand. I watched as dolphin's splashed along in the deeper water. I waited for Seth to notice me in his dream. I had not changed it today. This is what he was dreaming of before I entered his mind.

I watched as an arch appeared. Seth turned to me. "It's not good luck to let me see you today." He told me.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked.

"We are getting married today. So I can keep you by my side for the rest of our very long lives." Seth gathered me into his arms.

"What day is it today?" I asked him

The question took Seth aback for a moment. "Saturday. I think." Seth commented.

"Thank you." I told him. This was how I was keeping track of my days. This was now the seventh time he said Saturday.

"Shall we get married?" Seth asked.

I smiled. I loved this man so much. "I can't marry you today." I told him

His face fell. "Why?" He asked.

"Because Seth this is a dream. When I marry you I want it to be in real life." I told him.

"If we got married I would be able to keep you." Seth looked like he was disappointed.

"Seth. Even if we got married right here and now I would still not be allowed to come home." I could here the longing in my own voice.

Seth wrapped me in his arms. Holding me against his chest. "I just want you to come home." Seth spoke into my hair.

"I will. As soon as I can I will be home." I felt the tears fall on my pillow. I had to fight harder to hold onto the dream connection. When I the dream affected my emotions I experienced a harder pull back into my physical form.

"Your fading." Seth commented. "I love you!" He gasped as I started fading back to my physical form.

Tears streamed from my eyes now. Everytime the dream connection ended I felt an intense emptiness inside. It was like my world was being ripped out from under me again. I forced myself to stop crying. If anyone here witnessed my weakness I would be in huge trouble. Laying in bed I focused on trying to emotionally stitch back together the hole that was left in my chest.

The lights turned on. They wanted us to start our day. I climbed off my top bunk and headed to to door. That is when I noticed Rye was missing from the bottom bunk. My blood went cold. He has never gotten out of bed before me. What could have gotten my friend out of bed this early.

I was hesitant as I walked down the hall to the main room. Breakfast was on the table as it always was semi warm oatmeal already portioned into a bowl. One bowl not two. My friend was not expected to have breakfast with me. I sat as expected and started to eat my breakfast. I had almost gotten through the entire bowl. The small good about eating this horrific food was that I had grown used to the flavor. No longer gagging at the smell.

A man walked into the room. I had learned to not look at these people when they walk in. The last time this happened Rye had looked up and gotten punched in the eye. He had a black eye for weeks. He would purposely fumble during skating practice just to he could ice his eye for a second.

I continued eating my breakfast. Trying desperately to remain calm in the presence of this man. His blazin red eyes he was a full vampire. I had still not gotten used to the eyes. Rye and I are the only vegetarian vampires here. Everyone else had humans brought in at their beckon call. I was so thirsty. That is what his red eyes reminded me. I just wanted to drink blood again. Quench the fire in my throat.

The oatmeal turned spoiled in my mouth at the memory of blood. I forced it down gagging only slightly as it entered my stomach. Finishing my bowl I pushed it away from me. Unable to handle the lingering smell of the oats any longer. I felt the man walk closer to the table.

"Now that you have eaten it is time for you to be tested" He said in a slight belgian accent.

I stood up. Following him out of the room. I tired to make the least noise possible as I walked down the dingy hallway. We walked down a flight of stairs that I had not been down before. There was a scent that changed in corredor. Almost hospital like.

The man guided me to a room with a chair that has straps on it. The man gestured for me to sit in the chair. I could feel panic rising in my stomach. I sat in the chair the man strapped me in. Restraining my hands, ankles, and hips. The straps are so tight I could feel them digging into my skin.

The man left me there. I could not move as I waited for what was going to happen next. All I could do was think of Seth and remember how I did not tell him that I loved him today.

I focused on my family back home as I waited for whatever was going to happen next. My heart dropped as the door opened.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Review!

Chapter 14

POV: Lue

The door opened and slambed behind a man. His skin was pasty white obviously he was an ancient vampire. The tissue paper skin was a dead give away for his age. The red eyes gave me slight anxiety. I tried to push away the emotions so I could focus on what I am meant to do right now.

Reaching for my arm he picked up a needle off the counter. I had not noticed it before he grabbed it. Fear flooded my system. I tried and failed to hold my limbs still in the chair. Now I strained against the hold of the restraints. Feeling the metal of them biting metallic into my skin. The restraint against my right ankle bit deeper than the rest. I heard the vampire take a deep inhale.

"If you break skin I will bite you." His voice sounded velvety as he spoke.

I paused. Weighing the being bite against the long needle in his hand. Looking at the needle I saw that it was roughly the length of my forearm. Fuck that was a long needle. Panic hit me causing me to continue my struggle. I tried to figure out where he was going to inject the needle into me. My mind circling as to what part of me that needle would fit inside. I focused on increasing the bite of the metal into my ankle. My bone gave out before the skin opened. I felt my bone separate from the socket. It made an audible pop as it separated. Water rushed to my eyes. The intense pain that followed caused me to bite my lip. My breathing hitched as I held back a scream. It tried to escape my lips, a whimper ended up succeeding as it was released.

"Do you want me to bite you?" He breathed into my ear. His scent assaulted me. I was overwhelmed with the spicy sweet scent of a human drinker. I thought I could smell the scent of human blood on his lips. I felt my thirst kick up in a way that it hasn't in years. All I wanted right now was to go hunting in a large city. Being able to be anonymous as I found my prey. Needing to kill. To taste. To….. I shook my head.

Instantly my skin went cold and clammy, my heart beat faster. I needed to remember who I was. I did not eat humans. I did not desire human blood. I am… my mind went blank as the vampires face came closer to mine.

"Too bad I have orders to not kill you… Yet. I bet you would be delicious. I can not wait until I get permission to taste you." He licked his pale lips as he spoke.

"What about the competition?" My defiant spirit managed to force out of my throat.

"Oh sweetheart. You are too valuable to kill. With your gift." I felt his breath on my neck as I tried to process his words. They knew I was a gifted halfling. FUCK.

His tongue pressed against my pulse point. My heart beat faster. Teeth brushed against the skin there. I found myself unable to decide what would be worse. Dying now or whatever these vampires had planned.

All I had to do was start bleeding to force his hand. If I bleed he would not be able to stop himself from killing me. That is how I would die. I would be without pain if I died now. That was all I knew would happen from here. I knew the pain would be intolerable. Worse than when my parents had me in there abusive hold. These vampires had no maternal love for me. They would openly kill me. Forcing me to utilize my powers to help them.

I am sorry Seth. I thought. Leaning my neck into his teeth. In the same moment that he injected the needle into my thigh. All I could think was 'is this the first test?'

My mind went blank.

Humans passed me down a long empty room. I was watching them walking back and forth. Feeling the fire grow in my throat. Needing to taste, feel, drink. My body contorted itself to force myself to stay sitting in the centre of the room. Allowing them to pass. Burning. Feeling the fire in my throat. Feeling the fire in my veins. The vein fire started in my leg. It caused me to feel the need for the blood more. I needed the blood. If I had the blood the fire in my veins and my throat would both stop. I would be able to live agian. Able to feel myself again. Now I felt like I was a ember sparking off a fire. The humans walking beside me where the drops of water I needed to feel myself become myself again. They would stop me from being fire. I cried.

"Lue"

"Lue Look at me"

I ignored his voice. My mind was just trying to sooth me. Trying to cause myself from being focused fully on the fire. Needing myself to not be distracted. If I lost control I knew I would pounce on the first human that I smelled. Due to the fact that they are walking past me. I was consistently being assaulted by their scent. It hurt me. I pushed myself needing to go out of myself. Needing to ignore all that was before me. I tried to force myself from being close to the fire. I needed to escape the fire. The fire in my throat and the fire in my leg.

Hot hand touched my chin. I closed my eyes. Needing to not be here. Knowing that if I saw a human it would be so much harder to force myself to sit on this floor.

"Tell me how I could help you" his voice sounded like it was coming through water.

Tears evaporated down my face. I felt them vanishing from my skin. I needed to cry. Needed to force myself to stay still is now causing me full pain. I forced my seat farther into the floor. Pretending that I was able to sink into the floor and out of this room.

"Lue. Please. Let. Me. Help. You." His voice hitched with every word.

"I cant" I cried at him.

"What do you need?" He demanded.

"I cant" I cried back.

"Anything that is mine you can have" Seth begged.

My eyes shot open I looked at him. I knew what he was seeing in my face. Incense hunger. I needed to drink. Needed to quench my thirst. I felt my fangs sharpen in my mouth. Getting ready to pierce human flesh.

Seth reached his hand around my head and brought his other wrist to my mouth. "Please drink. What is mine is yours. That includes my blood." Seth spoke.

"No" I spoke only opening my mouth a small amount. Not wanting to allow his wrist into my mouth.

"Please." The pure need in his voice caused me to look up into his eyes. I saw his pain. The pain that me drinking would be able to stop right now.

Opening my mouth more I hesitantly bit into his skin. Seth sighed as the dopamine from my bite was released into his system. I could see the pleasure of my feeding all over his face. As I drank he was relaxing more and more. I touched his pulse in his neck. Not wanting to drink too much. Him being a wolf his body replaced the blood only slightly slower than I was taking it from his system. Soon I was full of blood. I released his wrist from my teeth. Running my tongue over it sealing the skin.

Seth pulled me into his arms. I let the relief of the full feeling relax me. Reaching up to him I touched his cheeks.

"Why did you not tell me you where that thirsty?" Seth's voice was heady with pleasure, only a tang of actual concern touched his tone.

"I did not want to worry you. I did not think I could drink over a dream" I told him truthfully.

"Now that we know you can. You will never go thirsty." Seth said. Kissing my forehead.

"Seth. I do not want to use you like a juice box" I shuddered thinking of that possibility.

"I don't want you to loose your way. I would rather you bite me than a human" Seth spoke truthfully.

"What. Seth. You are a human" I laughed breathing in his sexy scent.

"No. Not when you drink from me." Seth touched his nose to mine. "When you need blood from me. I am so grateful that I am half wolf. So that my blood can replace itself and allow you to drink your fill."

I brought his lips down to mine. Feeling his arms running up my back. I needed him. Without him I would have lost my way. I would have bitten a human. I would have killed. Seth saved me from that choice. Saved me from taking a life from this world. I kissed him harder. Feeling him roll me onto him. His back touching the ground holding me above him. The high of Seth's blood caused me to feel aroused, I wanted him every way I could have him.

"I miss you" Seth spoke.

That shocked me. This all felt so real. Yet Seth talked like this was not reality.

This was not reality. The memory of the vampire, and the needle. Panic flooded my unconscious body. Feeling myself coming back to reality. I kissed Seth one more time. Before I forced myself out of my dream. Seeing the shock and rejection on his face made my heart have a stabbing pain as the dream around me evaporated.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I am so sorry it has taken me a while to upload. I have hit a writers block that I am hopping is done now! Please give me your feedback!

Chapter 15

POV: Lue

They locked me in a dark hole for I am not sure how long. I measured my time down here in on the amount of long sleeps I have achieved. I just woke up from sleep number 56 or was it 58 sometimes I would not be able to track my sleeping. Being in the pitch black there was nothing different when my eyes are open or when they are closed.

I have spent so much time leaning against the soft packed earth that it formed perfectly to my back. Only moving when a worm wiggled against my spine. Then I would move slowly forward into the blackness resting my head on my knees. Staying like that until my spin hurt needing to straighten. I would press myself back into the wall and prey that the worm had moved on.

This is my life now. I will always be in a cave. Forever stuck in this lightless environment.

Occasionally the dirt from above would break apart. Sending pieces of soil into my hair. In the beginning I had freaked out trying my hardest to get the dirt out of my hair. Now. Now I stopped trying to keep clean. Accepting my disgusting state. Dirt coated everything now. After a long sleep, I could feel the dirt cascading down my eyelids as I blinked.

It began to get hotter. Sweat mixed with the dirt on my skin. My hair stuck to my skin. Clothing became stiff and acted like cardboard when I tried to move. This was the only moisture I have felt since my first days in this hole.

In the beginning I cried. Tears falling until I could not cry any more. My body did not have any water left inside me. I had expelled it all in my tears.

Now my body was used to the darkness. My mind was questioning if all my memories of light was real. Or if the light I remembered was simply my imagination. The heat increased. My body began to sway as the heat and lack of water disorientated me. If this is not what death feels like I do not know what could be worse than this.

I pushed my damp, sweat soaked hair out of my dirt caked face. Leaning back into the wall I focused on the faces I remember of my family. Praying that they are safe and happy as I let the darkness in front of me take me.

Waiting for what felt like forever I tried to focus on the positives in my life. More than once I tried to reach for my gift. It felt almost blocked in this darkness. I could sense when Seth was asleep yet I could not connect with him. Could not find him in this darkness. The darkness pressed down on me.

It almost coated my skin. Everytime I tried to reach for my gift. Every Time I reached for Seth it felt like the darkness was adding another layer. Soon I was going to be smothered. Suffocated by the weight of the darkness. Pressing down on me. Down on my soul. Killing my gift.

The darkness pressed upon my eyes. I curled my toes. Wanting the darkness to go away. Needing it to go. Feeling my life trying to separate from my body. Wanting to change. Feeling it start to shift.

I whimpered into the darkness. Feeling my soul separate from my body. Blood filled my mouth as I crushed my lip between my teeth. Trying to keep my soul inside my body. Needing it. I lost the feeling in my toes. I could not move my body's toes. Panic flooded my chest. My heart fluttered. Not hard enough. I felt my legs separating. Soul leaving.

I screamed. The darkness was pushing me out of my body. My soul a shimmering holo. I could see it. I COULD SEE IT! My legs no longer connected to my SOUL! Focusing on them I saw my soul mimic the shape of my legs and toes. Looking like gittering legs. Unconnected from my body.

I vomited up bile from my stomach. Keeling over my body rolling. Legs lifeless on top of my soul legs. I vomited nothing. As bile rolled up my throat burning as it built up. My body was protesting the shift. The shift to a different body.

Bile finally flowed from my mouth. The hot stinging liquid splashing back on my face. Causing me to vomit harder.

The blood in my mouth drove me crazy the moment my vomit stopped. I had not been able to reach Seth. I had worked through the thirst. Choosing to ignore it. I would not die without blood.

Now that my blood flowed down my throat. I could not help but drink. Satisfying my thirst. Zapping my energy.

Under the coating of darkness I forced myself to roll over. My eyes focused on my soul legs. Watched as the darkness penetrated the holo look. Causing them to dull and darken. The darkness pressed on top of me. Covering my body in a sheet of black.

I lost myself in the darkness. My breathing stopped. Right before I allowed myself to fall. I saw a white light.


	16. Chapter 16

Trigger warning. This is a dark chapter to this story. Remember it is only that a chapter. Please do not read this if you are in a dark place or space today. Remember you are loved and have a reason to be in this world!

For those of you who do read this chapter please review!

As Always Happy Reading.

Chapter 16

POV: Seth

I ran. I needed to do something feel something. Lue has not come to visit me in my dreams for months. I have found it harder to stay in La Push each day. Even harder to phase into my wolf form. The thought of sharing my pain with my pack family was excruciating.

I tried it once before with Leah and Embry. Keeping the thought of her in the back of my mind. The furthest away from the forefront of my mind that I could manage. The expressions they gave me for the next week. Full of pity and grief for what I am going through. I could not handle that. Especially from Leah and Embry, because they had offered to raise Lue. They are in almost as much pain as a parent would be.

Since then none of us could phase at the same time. The mutual pain of her lost made it almost excruciating. They could at least phase with other people. Jake forced me to phase when it was just the two of us once a week. That was an argument when he forced me to phase the first time.

I refused to phase and actually yelled at him. Until he pointed out that I imprinted on someone who will not age. The last thing I want is to age well she is away. I want to be the same man that she was taken from. I want her to still love me when she comes back.

This thought made me stop my run. A car came speeding around the highway turn. As it passed me it caused my shirt to ruffle in the wind it created. A sob escaped my throat. I tried to silence it. I could not prevent the tear from leaking out of my eyes. I continued running, not stopping to wipe away my eyes. I allowed the tears that decided to fall to drip down my cheeks and soak into my shirt.

I am so tired of feeling like this.

Running blindly into the forest. Not caring where I end up. The only place I wanted to go was the one place I was not able to go. I wanted to be at her side. The bond was telling me that Lue was scared and wanted me. It was almost muted though. Knowing what the others felt with their imprints proved to me that something was wrong with our bond. I knew that much. It terrified me. I needed to find her. I needed to hold her again. I needed her to be safe in my sight again.

I stopped running. My body noticing the lack of path before my mind caught up. I am now standing at the cliff. My body was still standing in the pouring rain.

Fuck, when did it start raining?

Looking over the edge of the cliff.

What if she has died?

Watching the waves break over the rocks.

It would be so easy to kill myself right now. Is that how I could get back to her?

I took a step closer to the edge. The sky had turned to black in my contemplation.

One step is all it could take. I would be back in her arms again. I can keep her safe. If she is dead. I need to be with her.

I let myself fall.

The water rushed over my body. I allowed myself to breath out all my air. Waves smashed me against the rocks. I pushed myself further down. Deeper into the water. I was hit against another rock. It pinned me under the waves. I couldn't tell which way was up or down. It was almost satisfying not knowing which way was up or down. I did not want the responsibility of knowing anymore. I could not keep her safe. I did not deserve to live without her. I was overwhelmed by the knowledge that if I died I would be reunited with her again.

I let my eyes shut. Seeing her face one last time.


	17. Feedback

I am listening to feedback given from dms to reviews. Let me know if you would like me to continue this story. If yes where do you see the story going?


End file.
